Nevada's Story
by gosalyn
Summary: Tells about Nevada's life and how she got her name and stuff...read it it's gonna be good trust me!
1. The Fire

Nevada's Story  
  
Nine year old Jessica McKinney woke up to the smell of smoke. She sat up in her bed and saw that it was still dark, she looked around her room and saw that there was smoke coming from under her door.  
  
"Eliza." Jessica said shaking her eight year old sister, "I think our apartment's on fiah."  
  
"What?" Eliza said panicked. Jessica crawled out of bed and walked over to their bedroom door. She put her hand on the door handle, ignoring the fact that it was bright red. When she put her hand on it she yelped in pain. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the melted skin on her hand.  
  
"Eliza," Jessica said trying not to cry, "hand me your blanket." Without questions Eliza got out of bed and handed Jessica her blanket. She put it over her hand and opened the door. When the door opened she saw flames everywhere. She was about to start down the hall to get her parents but Eliza grabbed her nightgown.  
  
"Sissy I'm scared will youse stay with me?" Eliza said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Jessica looked down the hall and figured her parents would get out fine. "Come on." Jessica said taking her sister's hand and walking out onto the fire escape. When they got to the street they saw that their whole apartment complex was engulfed in flames. They watched as the firemen attempted to stop the fire, but no luck. By the time the first rays of dawn had shown on the night sky, the apartments were just a pile of ash and rubble. Jessica and Eliza had seen no signs of their parents, in fact they hadn't seen anyone leave the building.  
  
" 'Scuse me sir?" Jessica said pulling on a fireman's jacket.  
  
"Yes miss?" The man said crouching down to her height.  
  
"Did anyone else sides me and my sista come outta da apartments?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. But don't worry da orphanage should be here any minute for you and your sister."  
  
Jessica's eyes filled with tears not only were she and her sister alone in the world, but they were also going to be dragged away to some orphanage. Jessica wasn't about to let that happen so she took Eliza's hand and made a run for it.  
  
"Get those kids!" Jessica heard the fireman yell. Jessica and Eliza ran until they were sure they lost them. They found themselves in an alley, both were so tired they sat down next to the brick wall and fell asleep. 


	2. All Alone

*One Year Later*  
  
It had been one year since Jessica and Eliza had been on the streets. To stay alive they would steal food and sell flowers. Eliza had been sick for a couple of weeks with a fever and coughing up blood.  
  
"Sissy," Eliza said gently shaking her sleeping sister.  
  
"What?" Jessica said tiredly opening her eyes.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Why?" Jessica said sitting up and putting her arm around her sister.  
  
"I think Jesus wants me to be with mommy and daddy."  
  
"Don't talk like dat." Jessica said beginning to cry.  
  
"Sing me a song." Eliza said snuggling up to her sister. Jessica began singing and in the middle of the song Eliza said weakly, "I love you sissy." Jessica watched as Eliza slowly closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Jessica started to sob harder, she was all alone in the world. She also didn't know what to do with the body, so she wrapped her sister up w/her blanket and weakly dragged her body to the river. Jessica was almost to the river when she collapsed. She willed herself to get up and start dragging again.  
  
"Do youse need any help?" A small boy about the age of 11 asked from behind Jessica. She turned around startled, the boy was shocked to see she had been crying. "Are youse alright?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No." Jessica said trying to keep more tears from flowing.  
  
"What's da matta?"  
  
"My sista died and I don't know what ta do wit her body, so I'm gonna put her in da riva."  
  
"Do youse want me ta help ya?" He asked, Jessica nodded. He picked up one end of the blanket and Jessica picked up the other end. When they go to the river the boy looked at Jessica and reluctantly she nodded. After they dropped her body into the river Jessica fell down crying. The boy wasn't sure what to do so he bent down next to her and put his arms around her and held her as she cried. Jessica stopped crying and looked up at him.  
  
"What's your name?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Spot Conlon what's yours?"  
  
"Jessica McKinney." Jessica said before burying her head in his shoulder and falling asleep. Spot wasn't sure what to do so he laid Jessica down and fell asleep next to her.  
  
DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies.I wish I did but I don't *sighs* . But I do own Jessica and Eliza. Well hope you guys liked it!!! 


	3. A New Home

The next morning Spot woke up and saw that Jessica was still sleeping soundly next to him. Spot contemplated leaving her there, but decided against it. A few minutes later Jessica opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning." Spot said tiredly, Jessica smiled. "Youse gotta place ta stay?"  
  
"No." Jessica said quietly.  
  
"Well youse can come back to me warehouse and live dere with me and some other newsies if youse want." Spot suggested.  
  
"I'd like dat, thank you."  
  
"Just ta let youse know youre gonna be da only goil dere."  
  
"I don't mind." Jessica said.  
  
"Ok well in dat case come on. Also if youse live with use youse gotta be a newsie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh and I'm da leada of dis warehouse so don't embarrass me."  
  
"Okay." They both got up and Spot lead the way to 'his' warehouse.  
  
"Here we are." Spot said when they were standing outside of it. "Before we go in how old are youse?"  
  
"10, youse?"  
  
"11 come on lets go." Spot said opening the door. The room fell silent when they saw him walk in with a girl. "Come on I'll take youse to da room I share with my second in command, Rusty. There's an extra bed dat youse can sleep in." Jessica nodded and followed Spot to his room. Spot opened the door to his room and saw a brown haired boy witting on his bed. He looked up with his crystal blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm Rusty." Rusty said getting up and walking over to Jessica. Rusty was wearing a light blue long sleeved button up shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned and a white undershirt underneath. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. He also wore tan pants with red suspenders that dangled around his legs.  
  
"Hi I'm Jessica." Jessica said extending her hand. Before Rusty shook her hand he spat in it. At first Jessica pulled her hand back in disgust, but when she saw the grins on Rusty and Spot's faces she too spat in her hand and smiled at them as if saying 'ha!'  
  
Disclamer: Don't own newsies so don't sue me! 


End file.
